The Gate
by Oh SeRa Land
Summary: happykkaebsongday-Tiba-tiba balon-balon berterbangan dari bawah dan membuatnya takjub. Ia menangkap salah satu balon bewarna pink bercampur putih itu. Dengan sedikit senyum tipis "ada apa disana,yeol?" ia sudah berlari dan berjinjit kecil melirik pagar rumahnya. "eii.. kau kenapa? Uljima nee.. " tangan besarnya menyapa pipi Baekhyun menghapus air matanya. CHANBAEK GS. EXO FF


THE GATE

CAST :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

EXO MEMBER

GENRE :

Romance, friendship, fluff, absurd, imagine

RATING :

A? Eh .. T deh

Lenght :

Oneshoot ajjahh

Desc :

Castnya milik tuhan yang maha esa, cerita bikinan Sera ya walau abal tapi di dedikasikan(?) *berat bahsanya* buat ulang tahun Baekhyun

.

.

.

Langit kelam bersama dengan taburan bintang-bintang yang berkelap-kelip malam itu seolah tengah berlomba-lomba menjadi yang paling terang. Udara malam yang khas dengan dingin dan nyamannya itu menyapa kulit setiap insan yang berada di luar ruangan. Keindahan dari beragam warna lampu, menjadi panorama menarik yang menambah sempunanya sang malam.

Seolah terayu oleh keindahan di luar sana seorang yeoja mungil mencondongkan kepala dari jendela kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua, mendongak menatap langit. Ia mengulurkan tangannya yang memiliki jari-jari lentik itu keluar jendela , merasakan aliran angin yang melewati kullitnya. Ia tersenyum geli benar-benar menikmati hal sederhana itu. tak lupa ia langsung bersyukur dalam hati atas keindahan dunia yang diberikan tuhan padanya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bingkai pintu menatap jalanan yang sedari tadi di sibukan oleh kendaraan yang mondar-mandir.

"apa kau melupakannya, Chanyeollie?"gumamnya.

Ia kembali di sibukkan oleh pikirannya sendiri. Sesekali keningnya berkerut-tak senang dan kemudian menghela nafas berat dengan pipi yang di poutkan imut. Tak lupa ia meniup-niup imut poni hitam legamnya yang menganggu penglihatan matanya.

"dasar dobi pabbo!"rutuknya, sebelum beranjak dari dekat jendela menuju kasurnya.

Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur, memang sudah jam 9 malam sekarang tapi sungguh ia tak berminat untuk tidur. Ia mungkin hanya akan mengecek dan membalas pesan, line atau k-talk ataupun bermain game lalu kemudian berkutat lagi dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ya, pemikiran sinis yang mendominasi.

Pesan pertama yang terlihat amat mengecewakan, apa lagi kalau bukan pesan spam dari operator. Tak penting! Pesan kedua dari eommanya. Membuat sang yeoja cemberut, eommanya tak bisa pulang lagi. ya, lagi. dan hari ini ulang tahunnya. Bahkan eommanya lupa dengan hal itu. Sendiri di rumah tak masalah hanya saja hari ini ulang tahunnya lho, ia hanya bisa menghela nafas kecewa.

Baik di pesan maupun line ataupun k-talk selanjutnya ramai berisi ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari sahabat-sahabatnya seperti ...

**From : Jobi Do**

Yak! Bacon. Sedang apa kau? Sudah mengganti namaku di handphonemu? Aiss.. pasti belum.

Saengil chukae ne, yak! bertingkahlah sesekali seperti eonnie buatku. pabbo! Bye. 0.o

**To : Jobi Do**

Aku tak akan mengantinya. :p yang sopan pada eonniemu Do D.o.. gumawo kekek~

**From : Kaitem Jong**

Noona... Baekhyunn noona? Apa kau menginginkan pelukanku? Kalau begitu sini *emoticonpeluk*

Saengil chukae noona,. Apa kau memimpikan eyeliner dariku? Ckkck..

**To : Kaitem Jong**

Aiss.. kkamjong. Nae kkam saeng.. aku tak menginginkanmu, aku tak berniat mati konyo di jadikan bahan sup si mata o.o . gumawoo..

**From : Galaxy Fun**

Baekhyun.. Byun Baekhyun. Happy birthday..

Ulang tahun ke 22? Menurut galaxy umurmu berapa? Kau mau apa?

**To : Galaxy Fun**

Thanks you, galaxy oppa. aku tak begitu tahu, singkat aku mau tiket ke galaxy

**From : Zizi Panda**

Eonnie, yak! eyeliner eonnie, berhentilah memakai eyelinermu kau hampir memiliki mata sepertiku tau, dan lagi jangan selalu membullyku jika tidak umurmu akan berkurang,.

Saengil chuka ne...

**To : Zizi Panda**

Kau jangan macam-macam. Kau dan suamimu kenapa sama-sama membicarakan umur sih.? Aiss.. gumawo

**From : Xingxing chiu chiu~**

Saengie... Bai xian.. saengil chuka hamnida ne... semoga tahun ini kehidupanmu semakin baik. Dan lagi.. ah..

.

.

.

Aku lupa.

Ya sudah sesekali berkunjunglah ke studio atau klinikku.

**To : Xingxing chiu chiu~**

Ya ampun jie jie, kau melupkan apa sampai kau melupakan Joonman itu calon suamimu ara? ne. Ne.. selesai drama ini jadwalku mungkin akan sedikit jie jie..

**From : Joonman ppa!**

Saengil chukahamnida Baekhyun. Bagaimna kabarmu? Aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu. Jangan membuat susah orang lain jadilah yang lebih baik. Dan sekarang pukul 21 lewat 45 menit 23 detik , terima kasih sudah datang ke dunia ini...

**To : Joonman ppa!**

Wah,, aku terharu, oppa. Gumawo tapi mohon kurangi naskah ceramahmu.. kekek ~

**From : Deer Luhaenn**

Baby... yeah baby.. saengil chuka hamnida ne..

Wow.. uri baekhyunnie bertambah tua semoga tak kehilangan keimutannya ,, keke ~ kkaebsong~

Yak! sesekali kita bermain dalam satu drama apa salahnya? Eii.. kau lihat sampul majalah vogue? Otte?

**To : Deer Luhaenn**

Aiss. Kau merasa lebih muda karena berpacaran dengan si maknae, jie jie.. dasar pedofil. Aku yakin ciuman pun tak pernah. Aku tak mau melihatnya sampulnya ada rusa gila, mengerikann.. aku tak berminat bermain bersamamu dan di gaji kecil :p gumawoo

**From : Yehet Mija**

Noona, saengil chuka hamnida.. semoga dengan bertambahnya umurmu ini kau tidak menjadi cepat keriput dan seperti nenek. Haha..

Aigoo.. aku akan menjadi model bersamamu dan Tao nanti. Heran, apa tak punya ppilihan lain..

**To : Yehet Mija**

Yak! evil. Apa kau bosan hidup? Luhanmu tak lebih muda dariku. Aiss.. taulah aku model cantik dan terbaik :p

**From : Bakpao eonnie**

Kyaaaaaaa... uri baekhyun saengil chuka hamnida.. ekekke~

Kapan kau berkunjung kesini? Eii .. jangan pelit buat acara di cafe ku kau mau yang dimana? Hahah

**To : Bakpao eonnie**

Jangan berteriak eonnie , suaramu itu melengking. -_-

Kau sedang miskin eonnie? Aigoo, atau sedang pamer? Aku tau cafemu semua ramai dan sangat sulit memesan tempat disana..

**From : Dae iee ^^**

Hm.. baekhyuniie..

Hm..

Hmm..

Kekeke ~

Kau mau aku berkata apa huh? Kau ulang tahun kan?

**To : Dae iee ^^**

Yak troll! Demi tuhan mengucapkan saengil chuka hamnida apa sulit bagimu.. aigooo..

Mau tak mau ucapan yang aneh bin absurd itu membuatnya tertawa geli. Pasti besok di sekolah, ia akan mendapatkan kejutan dari sahabat-sahabat keperalienannya itu. Ia membalas satu-satu ucapan itu, tapi rasanya ada yang kurang. Tak ada satu pun pesan dari namja yang di tunggu-tunggunya.

"aigoo, kau kemana yeol ah? Kenapa melupakan ulang tahunku?"

Ia sedang berpikir untuk duluan menanyakan kabar Chanyeol atau tidak, ia sudah semanis-manis mungkin merangkai kata dalam benaknya namun ujung-ujungnya ia hapus lagi. egonya masih tinggi, ia merasa enggan saja tapi tetap penasaran kemana namja itu.

"kau menyebalkan, Yeollie!"

Sekarang sebuah pigura foto yang membingkai fotonya bersama seorang namja tinggi berlesung pipi menggunakan topi dan baju hitam tanpa lengan yang menjadi sasaran. Ia menyentil bahkan memukul-mukul gemas benda itu sambil membayangkan ia melakukan pada namja i foto itu.

_Nal annaehaejwo  
Yeah geudaega salgo inneun gose nado hamkke deryeogajwo  
Oh, sesangui kkeuchirado dwittaragal teni_

Suara ringtone dari handphonenya langsung membuatnya reflek buru-buru menekan tombol dial di handphonenya apalagi foto yang tertera di layarnya adalah namja yang sedari tadi dipertannyakannya. Namja yang teramat sangat ia rindukan.

"yeoboseyo, yeol ah"ucapnya tanpa bisa menyembunyikan nada bahagia. Namja di seberang sana menahan untuk tak terkekeh karena saking senangnya.

"hmm, yeoboseyo. Kau kenapa, Baekhyunie?"balasnya sebiasa mungkin.

"aniya, apa kabar?" Baekhyun sedikit kecewa, kenapa nada Chanyeol seperti itu padanya. Alhasil, dia malah menanyakan kabar.

"ah, iya. Aku baik. Kau?" sumpah demi apa, Chanyeol terlalu cuek pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkekeh canggung menjawab ia juga baik-baik saja.

"Baekhyun coba lihatlah keluar"kata Chanyeol sedikit merubah tone bicaranya. Baekhyun langsung berlari ke beranda di lantai dua tersebut, berharap ia dapat bertemu namja tersebut. Namja yang benar-benar ia rindukan.

Ia celingak celinguk namun tak menemukan sosok siapa pun. Ia sedikit bingung, namun belum sempat ia bertanya "kau dimana?" ucapannya di potong oleh kata-kata sang namja "langitnya indah ya? Bintang-bintang bersinar terang"

"ah, iya"balas Baekhyun canggung, sungguh ia seperti orang bodoh berlari keluar dari kamarnya berharap melihat Chanyeol. Jika sedang tidak dalam situasi seperti ini mungkin ia sudah mengumpati Chanyeol, tapi sekali lagi dipikir-pikir ia tak berhak untuk marah. Ia jadi bingung sendiri untuk memulai berbicara apa.

"kau baik-baik saja?"

"ne" jawabnya sebisa mungkin senormal mungkin.

Tiba-tiba balon-balon berterbangan dari bawah dan membuatnya takjub. Ia menangkap salah satu balon bewarna pink bercampur putih itu.

"chanyeol ahh"panggilnya sambil melihat ke bawah tempat balon dari mulai berterbangan.

"ne"jawab Chanyeol dari telpon. Baekhyun lagi-lagi menghela nafas, ia benar-benar berharap kalau yang menyiapkan balon-balon itu Chanyeol namun ternyata ada 4 orang bocah kecil di halaman rumahnya menerbangkan itu dan tersenyum padanya. Ia hanya bisa membalas tersenyum kembali.

"kau sudah makan?" tanya Baekhyun asal, selama ini mana pernah ia bertanya hal sepele seperti itu.

"sudah, kau merindukanku baekhyunnie?"tanya Chanyeol.

"aniya"jawab Baekhyun, dengan pipi yang merona. Pertanyaan menyebalkan keluar dari mulut Chanyeol, menurutnya. Bagaimana mungkin tidak rindu, sudah hampir seminggu tak bertemu karena dia sibuk dengan drama musikalnya begitu pun Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan karir modelnya.

"ah, kau lucu sekali. Kalau merona seperti itu"kata Chanyeol.

Eh?

"mwo? Maksudmu?" Baekhyun benar-benar masih berharap kalau Chanyeol datang ke tempatnya hari ini. Dan lagi darimana Chanyeol tau kalau dia sedang merona?

"aku hanya menebak. Kau merona,kan?"kekeh Chanyeol, yang membuat Baekhyun menjauhkan handphonenya dan mendengus sebal.

"hey.. lihatlah ke pagarmu, chagi?"

Dengan sedikit senyum tipis "ada apa disana,yeol?" ia sudah berlari dan berjinjit kecil melirik pagar rumahnya.

"ada pagar, Baekkie"jawab Chanyeol santai.

"yeol, kau benar-benar menyebalkan. Kau tahu?"kata Baekhyun kesal. Ia berkacak pinggang, kalau saja Chanyeol bukan namjachingunya dan kebetulan di rindukannya mungkin ia sudah mengumpat dan melempar handphonenya karena kesal.

"waeyo, chagi? Kau tak melihatnya?"tanya Chanyeol geli.

"lihat apa! Aiss.. " Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal karena di kerjai.

"lihatlah lagi,. "titah Chanyeol.

Ia melirik sekilas lagi, ada seorang namja menggunakan topi di dekat sana. Moodnya langung berubah seketika, ia benar-benar berharap namja itu Chanyeol-nya. Di lihat dari kejauhan posturnya hampir menyamai Chanyeol dan lagi ia juga memakai topi dengan cara yang sama dengan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol ah,...!"teriaknya pada namja itu, namun bukannya menanggapi Baekhyun ia malah mengayuh sepedanya pergi dari depan pagar Baekhyun tanpa sedikitpun melirik Baekhyun, entah terlalu sibuk dengan sepedanya atau headset yang menyumpal telinganya, entahlah.

"aigoo.. kenapa kau berteriak Baekki ah? Kau melihat ada pagar, kan? Jadi, aku benar disana ada pagar. Hehe.." Chanyeol masih setia dengan kekehan yang menunjukan giginya yang rapi itu.

Hati Baekhyun mencelos seketika, dia dipermainkan lagi? dia sudah benar-benar berharap tadi. Dia benar-benar berharap bertemu dengan namja yang bahkan sepertinya melupakan ulang tahunnya. Tidak memberi kabar dan terlalu sibuk dengan kehidupannya sendiri.

"kau melihat apa huh? Lihatlah lagi tapi dengan seksama"kata Chanyeol serius.

"shireo. Aku membencimu yeol." Baekhyun benar-benar kesal, karena dia malu pada diri sendiri yang terlalu berangan Chanyeol akan datang. Dia juga kesal kenapa namja itu malah mengerjainya dan belum mengucapkan sedikitpun kata selamat untuknya, apa benar-benar lupa.

"aigooo... kau benar-benar betambah imut kalau marah seperti ini"goda Chanyeol.

"aku tidak imut"ucap Baekhyun ketus, ia menghalangi air matanya yang hampir tumpah, kenapa Chanyeol sama sekali tak peka pada perasaanya? Ia sudah sedari tadi berharap dan ternyata Chanyeol hanya mempermainkannya.

"aigoo chagiya.. jangan marah marah seperti itu"bujuk Chanyeol.

"aku tidak marah, dobi. aku hanya membencimu"kata Baekhyun yang tanpa sadar mengeluarkan air matanya.

"uljima, hey kenapa kau menangis?"Chanyeol sedikit panik, ia takut ia sudah keterlaluan dan akhirnya Baekhyun malah membencinya. Namun, ia harus menahan diri sebentar lagi. ya, sebentar lagi.

"kau sok tau lagi Mr. Park. Atas dasar apa kau bilang aku menangis?" Baekhyun menghapus air mata yang tak ia sadari itu dengan jari tangan lentikknya. Entah kenapa ia harus merengek seperti ini, mungkin karena rasa kesepian, kerinduan dan kebencian yang bercampur aduk di hatinya.

"lihatlah ke pagar itu Baekki.. kali ini aku bersungguh-sungguh" tak ada getaran jahil lagi di suara Chanyeol. Namun, tetap saja Baekhyun ingin mempertahankan egonya. Ia benci di kerjai Chanyeol seperti ini.

"Shireo!" baekhyun melipat sebelah tangannya di dadanya imut.

"baiklah, kalau kau melihatnya. Aku berjanji akan mentraktirmu, bubble tea nanti"bujuk Chanyeol lembut.

"kau pikir aku si magnae, cukup buatkan aku makan malam"kata Baekhyun melunak. Entahlah ia ingin menuruti egonya tapi sudahlah ia bisa menemukan alasan untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol, kan? Dan lagi ia penasaran ada apa dengan pagar rumahnya yang sedikit mewah dan tinggi itu.

"baiklah"

Baekhyun kembali ke bagian beranda kamarnya yang berada tepat di depan pagar. Jika ia Luhan mungkin ia akan berteriak karena jarak tanah ke lantai dua bisa di bilang cukup tinggi. Ia sedari tadi tak pernah melihat dari jarak sedekat ini. Ia berusaha memperhatikan dan tiba-tiba listrik mati.

Listrik mati dan sepanjang matanya memandang semua rumah mengalami hal sama. Ia reflek mengenggam erat pagar pembatas beranda tersebut. Ia sedikit takut sekarang, terlalu mengerikan sendirian dalam kegelapan. Dan

Flash!

Di pagar rumahnya tersusun rapi lightstick bewarna silver, ya meskipun tulisan hangeul yang di buat lightstick itu tak bisa di bilang cukup baik tapi Baekhyun tau kalau disana tertulis "selamat ulang tahun, Baekhyun". Ia terpesona dengan warna silver lightstick yang terlihat amat cocok dengan gelap. Seperti jutaan bintang di galaxy.

"ah, arrreumdawa, "komentarnya benar-benar takjub.

"otte Baekkie? "tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih terpesona dan tak dapat merangkai kata karena ternyata Chanyeol mengingat ulang tahunnya bahkan menyiapkan kado seperti ini. Ia malu untuk berkomentar,

"Baekki, lihat ke belakangmu.."

Baekhyun sedikit merinding karena ia mendengar suara langkah kaki di belakangnya.

"untuk apa Yeol ah? Yeollie.. aku takut.. "

Ia memegang kuat-kuat pagar pembatas itu, ia benar-benar membenci sesuatu yang berbau gaib apalagi hantu.

"lihatlah.."

Baekhyun memberikan diri menoleh walaupun menutup matanya erat-erat dan mengenggam pembatas itu. pegangannya seketika melemas, ia tak percaya. Handphonenya ia tutup dan meletakan di saku piyamanya. Terdengar dentingan lembut piano dan suara bass seseorang.

Saengil chuka hamnida

Saengil chuka hamnida..

Saengil chuka Baekhyunniee...

Saengil chuka hamnida...

Seorang namja tinggi menjulang, dengan lesung pipi dan senyuman lebarnya tengah menyanyikan lagu untuk Baekhyun. Tangan besarnya memegang sebuah kue dengan hiasan berbau "larva" an lilin unik yang tidak lurus melainkan berkelok-kelok. Ia tampak sangat tampan dengan sekedar memakai sepatu biru favoritnya, sweater yang pas di tubuhnya bersama jeans sedikit robek-robek dan topi yang setia di kepalanya.

"eii.. kau kenapa? Uljima nee.. " tangan besarnya menyapa pipi Baekhyun menghapus air matanya.

"yeol ah. " lirih Baekhyun, ia benar-benar tak bisa merangkai kata dan tak menyangka Chanyeol ternyata menyiapkan lebih dari sekedar lighstick itu untuknya. ia bahkan datang dan menyanyikan sendiri lagu ulang tahun untuknya.

"make a wish dan tiup lilinnya dulu" Chanyeol tetap setia dengan senyumnya menatap penuh cinta pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun manut.

"yeeeee... "kata Chanyeol setelah lilinya mati dan membawa Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

Baekhyun membalas pelukan dari Chanyeol. Menyesap banyak-banyak aroma tubuh namja yang ia rindukan itu.

"bogoshipeoo.. "bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit merinding kemudian mendongak menatap namja itu, kemudian mengangguk, mungkin petanda dia tau atau aku juga. Entahlah.

"kau menyukainya?"tanya Chanyeol terhadap acara kejutannya.

Jika bisa menjawab Baekhyun akan menjawab sangat dan jika ingin mengagetkan Baekhyun ia sudah berhasil membuat Baekhyun jantungan karena terlalu kaget tak percaya. Jika bertanya berhasil mengerjai Baekhyun, jawabannya sukses.

"kalau begitu Galaxy Show"

Chanyeol membalikan tubuh Baekhyun dan memeluknya dari belakang menyandarkan tubuh mungil itu di dadanya. Tiba-tiba kembang api bermunculan di langit dengan indahnya. Mereka berdua menikmati pemandangan itu. hingga Chanyeol memasangkan sebuah kalung dengan cincin sebagai mainannya..

"untukmu" bisik Chanyeol. Baekhyun terlalu bahagia. Belum sempat ia berkata apa-apa Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun dan menipiskan jarak antara mereka hingga mencium dan melumut bibir kissable milik Baekhyun. Keduanya terlalu terbawa suasana hingga mengabaikan indahnya lampu kota yang seiring dengan habisnya kembang api satu persatu hidup dan yang terakhir hidup adalah rumah Baekhyun.

"kyaaa –hmmpppp... " suara pekikan tertahan dari seseorang yang memiliki suara husky menganggu kegiatan lovey dovey Chanbaek. Membuat mereka berdua langsung menoleh ke sumber suara yang tak lain di belakang mereka.

"aishh,, kau menganggu mereka, magnae!"kata Kai menyalahkan Sehun yang tiba-tiba saja berteriak namun di sumpal oleh tangan Kris.

"benar, kau menganggu sekali padahal sedang asik" giliran Chen menambahkan.

"tapi.. aku.. ah.. "Sehun ingin membela diri tapi tak tau juga ingin bicara apa. Ia sebagai maknae dan sebagai yang terakhir datang sedikit kaget dengan adegan live yang pastinya belum pernah ia praktekan. Maklumkan ia shock.

"dasar kau, praktekan saja dengan Luhan noonamu "ledek Tao.

"aiss.. "

Semuanya tertawa mengabaikan dua orang yang mereka tanpa sengaja ganggu. Chanyeol hanya ikut-ikutan tertawa dan mengusap tengkuknya kaku sementara Baekhyun menunduk sedari tadi karena malunya.

"wah.. saengil chukae hantu eyeliner"sapa D.o yang mendekat pada Baekhyun dan merangkulnya.

"ne,. Chukae. Baekhyun"ucap Kris datar.

Baekhyun membalas sedikit canggung karena masih bingung namun senang karena kehadiran kesepuluh sahabat-sahabat terdekatnya yang selalu mengundang tawa.

"kau sangat menyukai acara kejutan ini,kan?"tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk kuat-kuat "sangat" ucapnya dengan nada ekspresif.

"baiklah, mari ku perkenalkan para tim di balik layarnya"ucapnya Chanyeol konyol.

Ia menjelaskan bahwa yang berhasil menyuruh anak kecil menerbangkan balon-balon itu adalah Luhan yang sangat gampang di sukai anak-anak karena sikap lembut an wajah manisnya, masalah yang meniup balon itu hampir semua ikut serta tapi yang terbanyak mungkin Xiumin dan Tao, ya sekalian Tao mengerjai namjachingunya Kris yang katanya tidak akrab dengan balon. Ballon is not my style. Lalu, untuk namja yang sedikit mirip Chanyeol itu Kris dengan sepedanya. Kue jelas buatan D.o sang eomma bagi mereka. Lightstick tentu saja hasil dari black card unlimited Suho yang rela mengumpulkan benda yang cukup mahal itu, yang mendesain tulisan adalah Sehun *pantas gaje* dan menyusunnya Kai. Tentang kematian listrik hampir satu kecamatan itu adalah ulah sang maknae yang entah kenapa sedikit terasa mengerikan juga, kemampuan hackernya. Chen berhasil ngetroll rumah tetangga baekhyun yang entah apa yang di ucapkannya membuat ia berhasil mendapatkan kunci rumahnya dan mengatur rencana memasuki rumah Baekhyun bersama Xiumin, Tao dan Sehun. Masalah dentingan piano tak di ragukan lagi adalah kerjanya Lay, yang tanpa segan-segan Suho membawa piano terbaik untuk di mainkan Lay. Kembang api tentu kerjaan Kris, Tao, Xiumin, Chen yang terlalu excited dengan hal itu, masalah Sehun terlamabat karena harus menghidupkan listrik lagi.

"jeongmal gumawo.. jeongmal.. "ucap Baekhyun hampir menangis lagi, kemudia merangkul sahabat-sahabatnya itu, sahabat-sahabatnya merangkul balik.

"jangan menangis, ingat kita satu"kata Lay.

"yup, we are one"lanjut Suho.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum, begitupun yang lainnya.

Ulang tahun kali ini benar-benar tak akan terlupa bagi Baekhyun, dan ia akan mengingat seumur hidupnya. Terima kasih kepada Tuhan yang tak lupa selalu memberinya kebahagiaan.

END

Otte? Aneh ya?

Kaku gitu? Kurang kece?

Anggaplah efek dari meringkas kerennya nger resume buku Politik setebal hampir 200 halaman, aigoooo -_-

Capek Se Ra, jeongmal dosennya kejam. Satu buku aja udah kayak gitu masih ada 3 buku lagi dan salah satunya full bahasa inggris.. boleh nangis? #caribahusehun

Se ra benar-benar minta maaf gak update-update ne? Udah ada yang lanjut tapi belum cukup panjang, nah mau di publish eh tugas-tugas malah ngerwel. Aduh, malah ke ingaet tugas hukum lagi.. 3 biji dan satu baru selesai separuh. Keritng sudah jari sexy lentik mirip Baek milik Se Ra.. hahha /maksudnya -_-

Nah, di review ne..? jebal ^^ #buingbuing

Saengi chuka hamnida, uri Baekhyuniie oppa.. muachh muachhh :*

Makin kece ne?

#HappyBaekhyunDay #happyKkaebsongday

Byeeeeeee... *lambailambaisambillapmatapaketissue


End file.
